Patch
Even if there are two of them, Seam and Patch act almost like one entity alone, never seen apart from each other. Although they lack the memories of their past lives, they are still trouble making children with a hatred for bad guys and a love for pranking. They seem to enjoy eating nothing but sweets all the time and tend to either speak in unison or finish each others sentences very frequently. They tend to call themselves the "Judgement children" and may barge in others' houses only to steal the food they have, if the owner is generally bad or too kind to them.(Too kind which unconsciously they'll associate with bad because of their killer) When insulted or outsmarted, the twins will get revengeful and have a tendency to try setting others' properties on fire, such as gardens, barrels and other small things that may be important. They trust no one but each other and will get suspicious of anyone that tries to act nice to them, however they will be friendly if someone asks to participate in their jokes and pranks or is as silly as them. It's unknown which one of the twins is the oldest and the youngest. Some would say that Seam is the troublemaker while Patch is the brains while others would think it's the other way around. Seam is usually the most active and is generally a bit insane, yet a bit of crybaby in a few cases, while Patch is slightly calmer and more focused on being playing the perfect prank and coming up with the meanest ideas. They will defend each other no matter what and will not hesitate to use force when threatened. Seam and Patch were originally two children who got lost in the woods and couldn't find their way home. The twins were met by a woman named Layla who felt sorry for them and took them to her home, feeding and taking care of them as if they were her own children, letting them play with the toys at her home and be happy. The twins' parents were abusive and since this new guardian made them happy and things seemed to be going perfectly fine, they showed no desire of returning home. The children were troublemakers and one day managed to get in trouble by breaking one of the woman's important possessions. Patch took the blame and Layla locked him in the basement as a punishment, forbidding Seam from seeing her brother. Days had passed and Seam would question about her brother, but the Layla would respond vaguely, saying he was fine and that eventually she'd see him again. Later that night, after having a delicious steak for dinner, Seam asked again desperately if she could at least just talk to her brother and that it was her fault as well for breaking the important object. The woman did not seem amused, and after a while the woman asked if she wanted to go say goodnight to her brother, a bittersweet smile on her lips. Seam immediately agreed and followed the woman in an hazy way. The dark basement seemed to contrast heavily with the happy bright house that she had seen before and as she felt the strange scent in the air, she slowly started to panic as the woman locked the door with both of them inside. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she almost screamed as she saw small dark corpses and mostly skeletons that could only belong to children such as herself, which explained the horrible smell from the room. Layla grabbed, and the last thing Seam saw was her brother's lifeless body sitting in front of her, the flesh missing in his limbs as she herself was too killed by the one she once thought was a mother. As she thought it was over, she woke up, noticing her corpse next to her brothers' and that she was still in the horrible room. Seeing herself from a third person view made her realize that she was now a ghost and she started to cry desperate, until another spirit came to her, and she quickly recognized the voice of her brother and they were reunited again. They came to possess two of the woman's rag dolls and became the play things of the children who would be the next victims, powerless to do anything against her. Until they eventually managed to get their larger physical forms and ran away, swearing revenge on their killer and any child murderer. Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Toy Drimare Category:Doll Drimare Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:Amaranth Category:Are they Drimare? I don't know, I haven't touched these OCs in forever Category:Scrapped Category:Neglected OC Category:Incomplete Page